Crepúsculo de primavera
by Yuhime Aiko Uchiha
Summary: Dolor, traicion, sufrimiento, llanto - no sabes cuanto te estoy odiando..- - perdoname Kagome...pero me ire con Kikyo MALA PARA LOS SUMMARY, SOLO ENTREN Y LEAN NO SE ARREPENTIRAN InuXKag CAP. 7 ARRIBA, "ELLA ESTA VIVA" kien? entra y sabras
1. Adios mi amado Inuyasha

_**Lamentablemente es mi deber informar que Inuyasha y cia no me pertenecen son de exclusiva posecionde Rumiko Takahashi.**_

_**Este es mi segundo fic de Inuyasha y espero les guste.**_

* * *

_**Crepúsculo de primavera**_

_**"Adiós mi amado Inuyasha"**_

Ya han pasado 5 años desde aquel entonces, desde aquel día en que yo me convertiría en tu esposa, en tu única mujer, nunca pensé que en tan solo un día hicieras pedazos mi corazón, destruyeras mis ganas de vivir, me demostraras que no vale la pena creer en la persona amada, mucho menos en el amor. Como pudiste, aún recuerdo el momento en que yo vestida de novia me preparaba para lo que sería el mejor momento de mi vida, el cual siempre recordaría por que sería especial pero, nada es color de rosas, ese día mi mejor amiga se me acercaba para decirme que tu no te encontrabas en la cabaña donde debía de encontrarse el novio, me preocupe, pensé que algo malo te había sucedido, entre todos te buscamos, pero algo en mi corazón me dijo que era una mala idea.

- **¡¡¡MIREN AL CIELO!!!** - gritó un hombre a lo lejos

Todos miramos hacia donde apuntaba aquel hombre, me asuste, me dio miedo el pensar que tu podrías estar ahí, sentí un brazo sobre mis hombros, era aquel monje que siempre nos hacia reír por sus malas costumbres, escuche gritar al joven lobo que decía estar enamorado de mi.

- **¡¡¡MATARE A ESA BESTIA!!!**-

Yo solo sentí mi corazón romperse en mil pedazos, me solté del agarre de mis amigos y corrí, ignorando las palabras de todos, corrí hacia aquel lugar donde por sobre los árboles se veían luces que parecían almas; y ahí estaba el hombre del cual me enamore vestido de negro para la que seria nuestra boda, el hombre que me juro que siempre me amaría, el hombre al cual le entregue todo, él que siempre me protegía, el que siempre me abrazaba, pero ahora era a otra a la que tenia entre sus brazos, el solo se volteo a verme, como podía ser así como podía verme a los ojos después de lo que me hizo, yo sentí mis lágrimas recorrer mi rostro, aquella mujer solo sonreía, sentí como mis amigos se paraban a mi lado, como exclaman con sorpresa el nombre de aquel muchacho, pero él no dijo nada solo me miraba...el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, pero después de tanto silencio el hablo, pues nunca olvidare lo que dijo en ese momento, por que siempre recordaría aquello que me hizo.

- **Perdóname Kagome, pero...me iré con Kikyo**-

Después de eso lo único que recuerdo, es que no dije nada solo me acerque a el ante la mirada atónita de mis amigos, incluso ante la mirada de sorpresa y de satisfacción en la cara de Kikyo, estaba frente a frente con el, lo mire directamente a los ojos y en ellos observe la tristeza, el dolor, pero ¿porque le dolía a el? después de todo a la que habían dejado vestida de novia en frente de todos sola y plantada. Coloque mis manos al rededor de su cuello, sentí como su cuerpo se tenso, yo sonreí, todos miraron atentos lo que yo hacia.

- **no sabes cuanto te estoy odiando...**-susurre aguantando las lágrimas, el me miro con sorpresa- **te lo di todo, te entregué todo y tu me dejas aquí sola**

El silencio reino el lugar nuevamente, el silencio, el único acompañante y testigo de lo que estaba apunto de hacer, ya no había vuelta atrás, y estaba segura de que no me arrepentiría, con cuidado tome el nudo que ataba aquel rosario que durante tanto tiempo me dio total posesión sobre el, aquel rosario que indicaba que aquel Hanyou me pertenecía; a mi pesar solté la atadura y aquel objeto reposo sobre una de mis manos mientras que me alejaba de el, lo mire y le volví a susurrar

- **desde ahora ya no me perteneces...**- el iba a hablarme, algo iba a decirme pero lo detuve con un gesto de mi mano, mire a mis amigos, todos me miraban con algo de tristeza en los ojos, yo solo les brinde una sonrisa falsa y mire a Kikyo le quería decir tantas cosas pero me contuve, lo único que pude hacer fue suspirar y despedirme, ya no tenia nada que hacer ahí o al menos eso creía.

- **Adiós...fue un agrado conocerlos a todos**-dije mirándolos a todos, vi como el pequeño zorrito se ponía a llorar y gritaba que no me fuera, todos me entendieron, el solo bajo la mirada- **en especial a ti...nunca olvidare el día en que nos conocimos....mi amado Inuyasha.**

**continuara...**

**

* * *

  
**

_Espero sus reviews o tan solo que lo lean, el primero me salio algo corto pero prometo que el que sigue sera más largo_

_gracias_

_Sayonara!!!_


	2. El pasado que regresa

**Agradesco a todos los lectores y les recuerdo que Inuyasha y CIA, lamentablemente no me pertenece (que mas quisiera yo u.u) ahorita les dejo el fic.**

* * *

**CREPUSCULO DE PRIMAVERA**

**"El pasado está de regreso"**

El sol brillaba con gran intensidad, iluminanda cada rincón de Japón, anunciando que ya era hora de comenzar las actividades rutinarias para todos los habitantes de la ciudad pero, apesar de que todos comenzaban sus actividades una mujer de no más de 22 años de edad todabía se encontraba durmiendo en su casa, más especificamente en el lugar más conocido por los lugareños de Japón, el Templo de los Higurashi.

**- ¡¡MAMA!!-** rompió el silencio del Templo la voz de un pequeño niño- **¡¡¡DEPIETA YA TADE MAMI!!!**

La mujer pegó un salto y llevo una de sus manos a su pecho, volteo a verlo con una cara de enojo, pero al fijar su mirada en sus ojos, su semblante se relajo, como podia tener tanto parecido con su padre un suspiro se escapo de sus labios, volvió a mirarlo, su cabello corto negro con uno que otro mechón de color plateado, y sus ojos, o dios sus ojos cada vez que miraba a su hijo era ver al hombre que le habia hecho daño, al hombre que llevaba el mismo color de ojos, y el cual no era para nada común en esa época, otro suspiro escapo de sus labios, aquello que tortura su corazón, el color de ojos....esos ojos dorados.

**- ¡¡PLANETA TIEDA LLAMANDO A MAMI!!-**gritó nuevamente el pequeño moviendo su pequeña manito en frente de los ojos de su madre

-**Alex calmate hoy no tengo trabajo ni clases**- dijo ella tirandose nuevamente a la cama, y vio como su hijo la miraba como un cachorro queriendo atención, ella se levanto resignada- **pues cambiate de ropa y te llevare al parque ¿te parece?**

**-¡¡¡SHIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!-** gritó Alex saliendo de la habitación, mientras la mujer se levantaba sonriente, se puso enfrente del espejo

**- ya no soy la de antes-** dijo ella, en el reflejo se veía a una mujer de cabellos negro azabache largo hasta la cintura con unos pequeños bucles en las puntas, sus ojos color chocolate y su cuerpo ya no era el de antes, ahora era toda una mujer, a pesar de tener tan solo 22 años de edad- **y pensar que tenia 18 cuando lo deje atrás...ya Kagome no vuelvas ál pasado, al pasado pisado.**

Salió de su habitación para ir a ducharce y vestirse, cuando ya estaba lista preparo el desayuno y su hijo la esperaba sentado ya en la mesa, todo transcurrió tranquilo el pequeño Alex se colocaba su chaqueta mientras Kagome tomaba la joya que se le habia entregado para que la protegiera, la tomo con algo de nostalgia y la colocó en su cuello, y ambos salieron rumbo al parque.

**FLASH BACK**

- **Tendrás que llevartela**- dijo la anciana Kaede- **si tu no estas junto a la perla esta no podra ser purificada**

- **esta bien**- dijo una Kagome de 18 años, tomando la Perla de Shikon entre sus manos para luego colocarla en su cuello- **ahora es mejor que me vaya**

- **¡¡¡no Kagome porfavor!!**!- gritaba el peque o zorrito Shippo mientras lloraba en los brazos de la exterminadora

-** no lo hagas mas difícil pequeño**-dijo aguantando las lágrimas- **los extrañare**

**FIN FLASH BACK**

- **¡¡¡MAMI!!!-** gritó el pequeño Alex, haciendo que Kagome despertara- **¿etas dumiendo mami?**

Kagome sonrió- **no hijo estaba pensando solamente**- dijo ella empujando el columpio de su hijo_**-"que me esta pasando, porque ahora comenze a recordar cosas que no quiero"-**_ pensó Kagome

Ya había comenzado a atardecer y Kagome decidió que ya era hora de irse a casa, tomó a Alex de la mano y caminaron rumbo hacia el Templo Higurashi donde hace ya 4 años que vivian solos ahi, ya que su madre, hermano y abuelo habian decidido cambiarse para que ella pudiera vivir junto a su hijo sin ningún inconbeniente. Al poco tiempo llegaron a casa pero cuando habian terminado de subir las escaleras algo llamo la atención de Kagome, la puerta que daba rumbo al pozo se encontraba abierta, cosa que ya hace años no ocurría.

- **¿que hay ahi mami?** - preguntó Alex muy curioso soltando la mano de su madre para encaminarse hacia ahi

- **nada importante**- Kagome se habia preocupado, hace años que no se habria esa puerta, y mucho menos le habia contado a su pequeño hijo lo que ahi se encontraba- **ven, entra a la casa**

Alex le obedeció a su madre, mientras ella esperaba que el entrara a la casa para seguir ocultando ese secreto tan preciado a su hijo, cuando se aseguro de que el pequeño no vería nada se acerco hacia el cuarto del pozo, cuando llegó sintió sierta nostalgia en su corazón a lo que ella solo pudo suspirar, miro hacia dentro y se encontro al pozo tal cual como lo habia dejado hacia ya muchos años atrás, con una tapa sobre el, ocultando todos los recuerdos vividos en aquella época, todas las alegrías y todos los sufrimientos, suspiro, todo sguia igual, todo estaba bien, comenzo a cerrar las puertas pero se detubo depronto al escuchar un grito provenir de la casa.

- **Alex**- susurro mientras salia corriendo a ver que le sucedia, su corazon se acelero, cuando llego abrio las puertas de golpe y pego un grito de sorpresa, delante de ella habia un monstruo, más bien una serpiente que tenía atrapado a su hijo con su cola- **¡¡¡SUELTALO!!!**

Kagome grito con todas sus fuerzas, se acerco y comenzó a darle pequeños golpes pero lo único que logro, fue que la serpiente riera al verla _"**si solo tubiera un arco"**_ pensó Kagome **_"pero a quien engaño, eso ya quedo atrás y aunque lo tubiera...ahora soy una inútil_"**, Kagome estaba tan preocupada de otras cosas que no se percato que la serpiente la empujo y ella cayo al suelo golpeandose, mientras escuchaba los gritos de su hijo pidiendo ayuda, ella quedo inconsiente y el monstruo siseo algo pero no la escucho, despues la serpierte se arrastro hasta fuera de la casa, para ir a lanzarse al pozo dejando los últimos gritos de auxilio de Alex en el aire.

* * *

**Doy gracias a todos y espero les guste y dejes reviews para saber si lo sigo o me dentengo u.u**

**bexos saludos**

**SAYONARA!!!**


	3. Un extraño parecido

**Ola! a todos reitero que Inuyasha y compañia no me pertencen lamentablemente, y pues eso...ahora solo disfruten del tercer capitulo de este fics**

**

* * *

**

**Crepúsculo de Primavera**

**Cap. 3: "Un extraño parecido"**

Ya cuatro años habían pasado desde que su amada Kagome se había ido a su época para ya nunca más volver, desde aquel día lo único que hacia era ayudar a sus amigos en lo que podía, entrenar junto al pequeño zorrito Shippo, que de pequeño ya no tenía nada, y además pensar en ella y odiarme por haber echo lo que hice, si tan solo se hubiera quedado un momento más se hubiera enterado de lo que en verdad paso, pero la verdad no la culpo, nos íbamos a casar y yo la deje sola.

**FLASH BACK**

- **no sabes cuanto te estoy odiando...-**ella me lo susurro pero la pude escuchar a la perfección, habían veces que odiaba tener mis sentidos tan desarrollados, yo solo la mire sorprendido- **te lo di todo, te entregue todo y tu me dejaste**

No supe que decir, tenia razón, pero no quería que me odiara, de pronto la sentí acercarse a mi, sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y pude sentir como tomaba el nudo que ataba aquel rosario que durante tanto tiempo le dio total posesión sobre mi, aquel rosario que indicaba que yo le pertenecía, mi cuerpo se tenso; sentí como dudaba pero al final soltó aquel nudo, y el rosario caía sobre una de sus pequeñas manos, la mire y ella solo suspiro y me volvió a susurrar.

- **desde ahora ya no me perteneces...-** le quería decir algo, quería decirle que me perdonara, que la amaba pero ella me detuvo con un gesto de su mano, yo callé y la mire, me fije como miraba a cada uno de nuestros amigos, y como todos miraban con tristeza la situación, ahora ella miraba a Kikyo, sabia que ella quería decirle algo pero se quedo callada, mire a Kikyo, es mi idea o esta...si esta sonriendo, porque que le causa tanta gracia, pero Kagome volvió a hablar y la mire.

- **Adiós...fue un agrado conocerlos a todos**-dijo, mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, pude escuchar los gritos de Shippo, llorando desconsolado, después de todo era como su madre, también pude olfatear el olor a sal en el aire, no era el único que lloraba- **en especial a ti...nunca olvidare el día en que nos conocimos....mi amado Inuyasha-** la mire con sorpresa, quise correr tomarla entre mis brazos y llevarla lejos, donde ninguna promesa nos separe, pero solo baje la cabeza y sentí mis lágrimas recorrer mi rostro, después de eso escuche sus pasos alejarse, ella se había marchado.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

- **la deje ir, y no pude hacer nada**- Inuyasha estaba sentado en el Árbol Sagrado como ya se le había hecho costumbre, miro al cielo- **después de todo nos engañaron a los dos**- algo interrumpió los pensamientos de Inuyasha, un ruido proveniente de no muy lejos de ahí, lo hizo levantarse de sobresalto, escucho como su mejor amigo junto al zorrito se acercaban

- **que pasa Inuyasha**- pregunto el monje Miroku, quien ya demostraba sabiduría, era todo un hombre

- **huele a un demonio**- dijo Shippo, quien ahora debía tener unos 10 años, pero se notaba que había estado entrenando, su cara demostraba madures ya no era un niño, en su cintura llevaba una pequeña katana- es cerca del pozo

- **vamos-** grito Inuyasha corriendo y saltando en dirección hacia el lugar donde años atrás había visto irse a la mujer que amaba, cuando llegaron desenvaino a colmillo de acero y le apunto a aquel monstruo.

Por otro lado, Alex gritaba desesperado pidiendo ayuda, mientras la serpiente salía del pozo- ya cállate- siseo la serpiente, pero el pequeño gritaba mas fuerte, por lo que la serpiente lo noqueo, cuanto esta estaba dispuesta a irse y cumplir con su misión, un hombre mitad bestia apareció en frente de ella apuntándolo con una espada.

- **SUELTA AL NIÑO ASQUEROSO MONSTRUO**- gritó Inuyasha, mirando con ira a la serpiente, mientras sus amigos llegaron y se colocaron en posición de pelea

- **Inuyasha cuidado con el pequeño**- le dijo Miroku

- **Keh!, ya lo se Miroku**- dijo Inuyasha- **_"como lo atacare con el niño en sus manos...maldición"-_** pensó

- **¡Yo me encargo del pequeño!- **grito Shippo lanzándose hacia el monstruo, mientras los otros dos lo miraban sorprendido.

Shippo había saltado y se había acercado al monstruo, el primero en reaccionar de los adultos fue el monje Miroku, quien con uno de sus pergaminos sagrados dejo totalmente inmóvil a la serpiente, y mientras tanto Inuyasha se había comenzado a acercar para atacar, Shippo logro tomar entre sus brazos al pequeño y justo en el instante en que la serpiente comenzaba a moverse, Inuyasha lo partió en dos con su espada.

- **como estas**- pregunto Inuyasha a Shippo, quien dejaba al niño recostado en el suelo

- **yo bien, pero este niño esta desmayado**- dijo mientras volteaba a mirar a sus amigos

- **llevémoslo a la aldea**- dijo Miroku tomando en sus brazos al niño-**ahí se podrá recuperar**

Inuyasha no respondió, tan solo se quedo pensando como era posible, ese niño tenia un olor muy conocido para el pero de donde, y sus ropas son muy parecidas a las de la época de...**_"es imposible_**" pensó

- **despierta hombre**- dijo Miroku cerca de el- **en que piensas**

- **en nada Miroku, déjame**- dijo mientras se ponía en marcha junto a ellos

- **vieron sus ropas**- comento Shippo, haciendo que el Hanyou pegara un salto y moviera sus orejas en signo de que ponía atención**- no son de esta época**

- **es verdad Shippo**- dijo el monje mirando de reojo a Inuyasha- **¿también lo pensaste amigo?, este niño podría ser de la época de la señorita Kagome**

- **Keh! eso es imposible**- dijo el mientras una leve esperanza invadía su corazón- **deja de hablar estupideces y llevemos al mocoso a la aldea**- **_"y si era verdad, y si el pozo volvió a abrirse, tendría que comprobarlo luego"_**

Ya en la aldea...

- **AMOR YA LLEGE!-** grito Miroku entrando a una cabaña- **¡TRAJE VISITAS!**

Miroku dejo al niño recostado en un futón, mientras invitaba a pasar a sus amigos, cuando ya estaban cómodos se escucho un grito proveniente de afuera

**- ¡¡¡¡PAPÁ!!!!-** una niña de unos 4 años apareció por la puerta, de cabellos negros y largos y ojos color zafiro igual que su padre y con un kimono color rosa; esta se lanzo a los brazos de su padre ante la sonrisa de los chicos

- **Tranquila pequeña**- dijo Miroku dejándola a su lado- **no hagas ruido**

- **pedo papi-** dijo ella, fijando su mirada en los amigos de su padre- **oda tío Inu, oda Shippo**

- **Hola Sakura**- dijo Shippo sonriéndole, mientras que Inuyasha solo hacia un gesto con la mano

- **mmm... y el ¿quen es?-** pregunto Sakura curiosa viendo al niño dormir en el futón, pero antes de que su padre respondiera, una mujer entro

- **Hola chicos, hola amor**- saludo con un gesto de la mano a sus amigos y con un beso a su marido- **y ¿ese pequeño?**

- **es un niño que estaba siendo atacado**- dijo el monje pasando una de sus manos por los hombros de su esposa- **esta desmayado**

- **oh**- dijo ella- **y donde lo encontraron**

- **cerca del pozo**- se apresuro a decir Inuyasha- **estaba siendo atacado por una serpiente**

- **mmm sus ropas son extrañas**- dijo la mujer- **son como...**

- **las ropas de la época de Kagome…también lo pensamos**-termino Shippo- **Sango ¿tu crees que el pozo...haya vuelto a funcionar?**

- **pues claro que no**- grito Inuyasha- **es entupido**

- **¿Kagome?-** pregunto la pequeña mirando a sus padres-**¿quen es ella?**

**- una antigua amiga**- comenzó a responder Miroku- **que en su tiempo fue la no...**

- **no fue nadie**- dijo tristemente Inuyasha sabiendo lo que Miroku estaba por decir- **eso es todo**

Mientras ellos discutían, el pequeño comenzó a moverse inquieto, todos los presentes voltearon a verlo, este comenzó a despertar y al abrir sus ojos pego un grito al encontrarse en un lugar que no reconocía, además lo último que recordaba era que había sido atrapado por un monstruo y...

- **¡¡¡MAMÁ!!!-** grito de pronto ante la atónita mirada de los presentes, quienes al instante en que vieron el color de ojos del niño se sorprendieron, obviamente menos la pequeña Sakura**- ¿quenes son? y ¿poque me miran así?**

Nadie hablaba todos miraban sorprendidos al pequeño en especial Inuyasha **_"ese color de ojos...no puede ser"_** pensaba el; todos miraban el extraño parecido entre el niño eh Inuyasha, con su pelo color negro y sus mechones plateado, y bueno para que decir su color de ojos, pero la pequeña interrumpió el pensamiento de los presentes.

- **uyyy ya que nadie habla**-dijo esta acercándose a Alex- **Mi nombre es Sakura, shoy hija de ellos-**apunto a cada uno- **echa es Sango mi mami, Miroku mi papi, Inu mi tío, y el es Shippo un amigo, y ¿tu?**

- **yo shoy Alexander**- dijo el viendo a todos los presentes y centrando su mirada en Inuyasha, especifico sus orejas- **me dicen Alex**

- **un gusto joven Alex**- dijo Miroku sonriendo al ver adonde se dirigía la mirada del pequeño- **el es Inuyasha, y por lo que veo no eres de por aquí**

- **eh?!-** pego un salto sonrojándose- **yo... ¿mi mamá donde esta?, también fue atacada**

-** tranquilo**- dijo Sango- dinos como se llama tu mamá o tu papá o alguien a quien contactemos

- **pues...no teno papá...y mi mami se llama Kagome Higurashi**- al decir esto todos quedaron estupefactos-**¿que pasha?**

- **nada**- dijo Inuyasha cortante**- y dinos ¿porque no tienes papá?, ¿murió?**

Todos miraron a Inuyasha y luego al niño, todos menos el sabían que Kagome se había ido del Sengoku embarazada, eso significaba que Alex era el hijo de....

- **no sep**- dijo el pequeño- **mi mami dijo que el she había ido antes de que sho naciera**.

Inuyasha solo se quedo callado analizando la posibilidad de que aquel niño sea su...pero, no podía ser o talvez si...los chicos pensaban los mismo, pero algo interrumpió a los presentes.

- **ENTREGENME LA PERLA DE SHIKON NO ME ENGAÑAS SE QUE ESTA AQUI**- el grito alerto a los de la aldea donde se escuchaban gritos

- **pero si la perla mi mami la tiene**- dijo el pequeño, todos voltearon a verlo-

- **que dijiste**- dijo Inuyasha**- pero ella no esta aquí ¿o si?**

- **nop sep**-dijo Alex- **pedo...**

-**PERO QUE**- Grito Inuyasha tomándolo del cuello y levantándolo, mientras el pequeño lo miraba con miedo

- **CALMATE**- gritaron todos, pero en ese momento

- **SUELTALO, EL MONSTRUO ME QUIERE A MI**- el grito venia de la puerta de la cabaña- **SUELTA A MI HIJO INUYASHA O NO DUDARE EN MATARTE**

Todos voltearon y el único que hablo fue Inuyasha

- **Ka…Ka…Kagome** -

* * *

Bueno agradesco a todas las personitas que me dejaron reviews, que gracias a ellos nos dan mas ganas de escribir, saludos a: **setsuna17, ayumi ayama, virginia260, Lis** y claro esta a todas las personas que leen.

muchas gracias pronto se viene el proximo

y dejen sus comentarios

SAYONARA!!!


	4. El es tu hijo, Inuyasha

Hola a todos aqui les traigo el cuarto capitulo, espero lo disfruten y reitero que Inuyasha y compañia lamntablemente no me pertencen son de exclusiva propiedad de Rumiko

Takahashi.

**

* * *

**

**Crepúsculo de Primavera**

**Cap. 4: " El es tu hijo, Inuyasha"**

Kagome despertaba poco a poco mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su cabeza, acto seguido emitió un gemido de dolor; casi por inercia llevo una de sus manos temblorosa y asustada hacia donde colgaba la Perla de Shikon.

- **¡¡Alex!!** - grito de repente, colocándose precipitadamente de pie, pero producto del golpe esta se tambaleo- **¡Maldición!**

Cuando ya se encontraba en condiciones de salir a buscar a su hijo, salio de la casa en su busca, pero al salir del templo solo encontró el rastro que había dejado aquella serpiente al arrastrarse hacia el pequeño templo del pozo.

- **Es imposible...no puede haberlo cruzado**- pero a pesar de que ella sabia que el pozo se encontraba sellado, aún así dudo, y se encamino hacia ese lugar para encontrarse con que la tapa que lo cubría se encontraba tirada a un lado del pozo- **no puede ser...****tendré que...tendré que ir**

Kagome se coloco en el borde del pozo, apretando fuertemente entre sus manos la joya que colgaba en su cuello, cerro fuertemente los ojos y se lanzo, mientras que por su mente pasaban los recuerdos de cuando era tan solo una adolescente y cruzaba aquel pozo para ir a la antigua época a destruir demonios y buscar los fragmentos de la joya que ella misma rompió en una instancia, aquellos recuerdos del hombre que la hizo sufrir, aquel hombre que aun amaba.

Cuando toco el frío suelo del pozo, abrió lentamente sus ojos y alzo la mirada hacia el cielo y pudo verlo, azulado sin nada de contaminación, los rayos de sol colándose por aquel oscuro lugar, se acerco a un rincón y se encontró con una pequeña escalera improvisada, creada por ella misma tiempo atrás, para aquella ocasiones cuando "él" no iba por ella a casa; subió lentamente y cuando llego arriba, salio con mucho cuidado y miro a su alrededor y el sentimiento de nostalgia la invadió por completo, pero luego recordó el motivo por el que ella se encontraba en ese lugar nuevamente, así que corrió con toda la fuerza que tenía hacia donde ella recordaba se encontraba la aldea, la preocupación la estaba inundando, pero en ese instante una voz proveniente del bosque la hizo detenerse de golpe.

- **¡¡ENTREGENME LA PERLA DE SHIKON NO ME ENGAÑAS SE QUE ESTA AQUI!!-** Un ogro hacia su aparición haciendo que Kagome se asustara, pero solo atino a correr, sentía tras de su los pasos del monstruo que la perseguía, a lo lejos diviso una cabaña de la cual provino un grito.

- **esa voz...esa voz es de Inuyasha**- dijo ella, su corazón latía muy fuerte, no sabia si era por el miedo que tenía en ese momento por ser perseguida por un enorme ogro, o por que había escuchado la voz de aquel hombre que aunque no quisiera amaba como nunca, corrió hacia allí, los aldeanos de alrededor gritaban, ella se acerco y abrió la puerta encontrándose con una escena que no le agradaba.

- **¡¡SUELTALO, EL MONSTRUO ME QUIERE A MI!!-** grito ella, tanto era su enojo por lo que Inuyasha le hacia a su hijo que grito lo primero que se le vino a la mente-** ¡¡SUELTA A MI HIJO INUYASHA O NO DUDARE EN MATARTE!!**

Todos los presentes voltearon a verla, pero el único que articulo palabra fue el, quien susurro su nombre- **_Kagome_**-

**----------------------------------------------------------------------o---------------------------------------------------------------------**

Inuyasha se quedo mudo, solo soltó al pequeño y este corrió rápidamente hacia los brazos de su madre, los demás solo miraban la situación, no reaccionaban, mucho menos la pequeña niña- _"que bonita esta"- _pensó Inuyasha viéndola de pies a cabeza, Kagome ya no era una niña, y eso cualquiera que la viera pensaría lo mismo, llevaba unos jeans ajustados y a la cadera, un blusa manga corta de color blanca con un escote algo pronunciado y unos tacones negros, un leve maquillaje que demostraba que ella era toda una mujer.

- **¡¡AHI ESTAS!!-** el grito del ogro que provenía desde fuera hizo que todos los presentes en la cabaña pegaran un salto

- **Oh no**- susurro Kagome tomando a Alex en sus brazos y caminando hacia más dentro de la cabaña

- **yo me encargo**- dijo Inuyasha, colocando una de sus manos en la empuñadura de su espada, paso por el lado de ella y el solo echo de sentir su aroma lo hizo suspirar, haciendo que ella diera un respingo, el salio de la cabaña y lo único que se escucho fue el ruido del monstruo cayendo al piso muerto, tiempo después el entro para encontrarse con todos en la misma posición que se encontraban minutos antes.

- **¡¡KAGOME!!-** grito de pronto el joven zorrito que se lanzo a abrazar a la que alguna vez fue como su madre, Kagome algo sorprendida bajo a su hijo para poder abrazar al pequeño con una sonrisa en los labios.

- **Pequeño Shippo tanto tiempo**- dijo ella - **mírate ya estas muy grande, chicos Uds. también esta muy cambiados**

El monje y la exterminadora corrieron también a abrazarla, ante la atónita mirada de los dos pequeños, y de un Inuyasha muy nostálgico, quien solo observaba la situación con tristeza.

**- Señorita, siéntese y cuéntenos como a estado-** dijo el Monje separándose del grupo- **ya que han pasado 4 años desde que nos dejo**

- **Pues es verdad, es mucho tiempo**- dijo ella con una sonrisa, se sentó en frente de Sango y Miroku, su hija se sentó junto a ellos; Alex tomo asiento a un costado de Kagome, y al otro se sentó Shippo, Inuyasha solo se quedo en un rincón- **pues, entre a la Universidad, trabajo en un ****supermercado de cajera para mantener a Alex, y pues eso porque creo que ya conocen a mi hijo Alexander**

- **pues si**- dijo Sango sonriendo- **nosotros también tenemos una hija, ella es Sakura**- dijo mientras señalaba a la pequeña a su lado- **saluda pequeña**

**- oda, mi nombre es Sakuda, y soy hija de ellos**- dijo haciendo una reverencia

- **se parase mucho a ti Sango**- dijo con ternura**- pues, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi**

- ¡**¡¡ute es la señodita de la que me contaban mis papis!!!-** dijo ella dando saltitos- **¡¡tío Inu escucho, ella es!!!**

Ante eso Inuyasha solo hizo una mueca y murmuro - **¡Keh!-** Kagome lo miro de reojo y suspiro

- **no entiendo nada**- dijo de repente el pequeño Alex- **como es que tu los conoces mami**

- **pues...es una larga historia**- dijo ella pensativa

- **quedemos escuchadla**-dijo Sakura- **¿cherto Alex?**

-** shi**- dijo el aludido asintiendo

- **pues entonces**- dijo Kagome, para luego comenzar a relatar de como llego al Sengoku, de cuando conoció aquel chico orejas de perro, ante aquel recuerdo Inuyasha solo sonrío, como conoció al pequeño zorrito Shippo y como conoció al monje y la exterminadora.

- **mi papi no a cambiado en nada**- dijo la pequeña inocentemente

- **¡Sakura!-** regaño Miroku- **no hables así de tu padre**

- **que dices si ella solo dice la verdad** -dijo Sango mirando feo al monje

- **jejeje**- rió Kagome _"no han cambiado, siguen peleando a pesar de que están casados_"- bueno y así es como acabamos a Naraku y recuperamos la perla

- **pedo...-**comenzó Alex- **¿pedo poque no pidiedon un deseo?**

Los adultos y Shippo quedaron callados y nerviosos, como decirle al pequeño que no lo hicieron porque no tuvieron tiempo, como decirle que porque su madre se fue del Sengoku por culpa de Inuyasha no pudieron pedir el deseo.

- **pues...-** dijo Kagome nerviosa

- **pues...-** dijo también Shippo- **la verdad es que...**

- **Hubo un inconveniente mocoso que no te importa**- dijo Inuyasha sin más ni más

- **no me digas mocoso**- dijo Alex mirándolo feo- **cada de pello**

- **a quien le dices cara de perro, niño** - dijo el poniéndose de pie y enseñando los colmillos- **ahora veras**

- **¡MAMI ME QUIEDE COMED**!- dijo el poniéndose tras de su madre

-** ¡¡INUYASHA, SIENTATE!! **- dijo, acto seguido el aludido movió sus orejitas y por costumbre cerro fuertemente sus ojos- **ufff... como extrañaba esto**

- **pensé que se caería**- susurro Shippo a los espectadores de la pelea, sorprendido

- **es verdad, es casi como retroceder en el tiempo**- susurro Sango sonriendo, mientras Miroku asentía.

- ¡**CALLENSE!-** grito Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos y sentándose

- **Tío Inu nu se noje**- dijo Sakura abrazándose a el

**- ¡Suéltame!-** exclamo el mientras Kagome lo miraba con tristeza- **Sakura basta**

- **ta bien**- dijo ella mientras se sentaba a un lado de Alex- **amigo ¿te quedadas?**

- **no**- dijo rotundamente Kagome, ante la mirada de todos- **es hora de irnos, Alex da las gracias, nos vamos**

- **pedo mami**- dijo Alex poniendo cara de cachorro-** podfis**

- **no pongas esa cara que sabes que siempre me hace darte en el gusto**- dijo ella haciendo que Inuyasha se sobresaltara

**FLASH BACK**

- **Inuyasha, te dije que no**- decía una Kagome adolescente mientras se sentaba a orillas del lago- **tendrás que convencerme**

- **pero Kagome si es uno solito**- dijo el Hanyou- **no te pido mas**

- **convénceme**- dijo ella sonriendo, desviando la mirada hacia un lado

- **porfis**- dijo Inuyasha colocando cara de cachorrito- **si**

- **Inuyasha no se vale, sabes que cuando colocas esa cara me haces darte en el gusto**- dijo ella mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo hacia sentarse

- **¡¡¡si!!!-** exclamo el feliz, sentándose al lado de Kagome y acercándose para besarla- **te amo Kagome y te prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado**

**FIN FLASH BACK**

- "**Y yo no le cumplí**"- pensó el tristemente

- **podfis mami, solo por esta noche**- suplico Alex, Inuyasha salio de sus recuerdos y vio como Kagome luchaba con sigo misma por quedarse o irse.

**- pero...-**ella miro alrededor, vio como sus amigos la miraban suplicante, incluso la pequeña la miraba así, miro hacia donde se encontraba Inuyasha

_"no me quiero ir, quiero estar a su lado, pero...solo el verlo me duele...no quiero sufrir mas"-_ **esta bien solo una noche, si Sango no le importa**

**que nos quedemos aquí**

- **claro que no amiga**- dijo ella sonriente- **estaremos muy felices si te quedas aquí **

- **gracias**- dijo Kagome sonriendo

-** Kagome**-dijo derepente Inuyasha, todos miraron la situación sorprendidos-** ¿podemos hablar?**

- **¿eh?-** ella solo lo miro sorprendida _"¿quiere hablar? que se cree es un..."-_**esta bien**

-** vamos**-dijo el poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la cabaña

- **quédate aquí Alex**- dijo ella besando a su hijo en la mejilla- **yo ya vuelvo**

El pequeño solo asintió, la joven miro a sus amigos quienes aun no reaccionaban, ella les sonrío y salio, se encontró con Inuyasha esperándola cuando la vio, comenzó a caminar en dirección al bosque, ella solo lo siguió. Anduvieron por un tiempo, de pronto el se detuvo, y Kagome observo el lugar donde se encontraba y la nostalgia invadió su corazón, era el árbol sagrado.

- **Aquí nos conocimos**- dijo Inuyasha rompiendo el silencio- **aquí comenzó todo**

- **y aquí nos despedimos**- contesto Kagome triste- **y aquí termino todo**

Inuyasha se dio la vuelta con rapidez, la miro y vio como ella bajaba la cabeza, camino hacia ella y la abrazo con fuerza

- **no sabes cuanto te extrañaba**- le susurro mientras sus manos se colocaban en su cintura, y escondía su cara entre sus cabellos

- **y tu no sabes cuanto te eh estado odiando, Inuyasha**- dijo ella llorando en el pecho de el- **no sabes cuanto me hiciste sufrir**

-** perdóname**- dijo Inuyasha, abrazándola más fuerte- **perdóname por favor**

- **nunca lo haré**- dijo ella tratando de separarse- **nunca te lo perdonare Inuyasha, ¡NUNCA TE PERDONARE QUE ME DEJARAS POR KIKYO!**

- ¡**YO NO TE DEJE, TE LO PUEDO EXPLICAR**!-se habían separado, y se estaban gritando- ¡**SIEMPRE TE EH AMADO MUJER!**

- **¡SI ME HUBIERAS AMADO NO ME UBIERAS HECHO LO QUE ME HICISTE!- **grito ella

-¡**TU NO ME DEJASTE EXPLICARTELO!-** el estaba enojado _"ella no me escucho_" se repetía en su mente- **¡TU TE FUISTE SIN MAS!**

-¡**NO QUERIA QUEDARME ESCUCHANDO EL PORQUE ME DEJABAS, TU NO ME AMABAS**!- "_el me dejo_"-

- ¡**TE AMABA MAS QUE A MI VIDA TONTA!-** se había salido de control la conversación, ambos estaban enojados y querían desahogarse- **¡TU ERES ****LA QUE NO**** ME AMO NUNCA!**

- **¡TE AMABA Y SIGO HACIENDOLO!-** _"era hora de la verdad"-_ **¡SI NO LO HICIERA YO...YO...YO NO UBIERA ESTADO TAN FELIZ DE DARTE UN HIJO**!

- **¿que?-** dijo el derepente _"dijo...un hijo"-_ **¿que dijiste?**

- **eso...que yo te di un hijo**- Kagome lloraba desconsolada, lo había dicho y ya no hay vuelta atrás- **a caso no es obvio, el parecido de ambos...****Inuyasha...el niño que salvaste hoy es...es...es tu hijo**

* * *

Gracias a todas las personas que leen mi fic en especial los que dejan sus comentarios, **Chie Abi, pata, Kyome-chan, Lis-Sama, setsuna17, ayumi ayama, **y a todos los que solo leen

muxos besos y cuidense y nos vemos en el próximo, donde se sabra lo que sucedio ese día jejeje.

Sayonara!!!


	5. Cuatro años antes

**Crepúsculo de primavera**

**Cap. 5 " 4 años antes"**

Las palabras de Kagome aún resonaban en su cabeza "ese mocoso...no puede ser...tengo un...tengo un hijo", Inuyasha cayo sentado por la sorpresa y miro a la mujer que lloraba frente a el sin consuelo.

- porque...-articulo el joven Hanyou- porque no me lo dijiste antes

- porque...porque - Kagome hipaba por todo lo que había llorado, tomo aire y continuó- porque te lo iba decir el día de nuestro matrimonio

Inuyasha bajo la cabeza tristemente y apretó los puños con fuerza al punto de que sus garras se enterraran en sus manos haciéndolo sangrar.

- por favor...déjame explicarte- dijo en voz baja _"ya habrá tiempo de hablar...de mi hijo"_- por favor

- que me explicaras, Inuyasha- dijo ella volviendo a sollozar- acaso me explicaras el ¿porque me dejaste por ella?

- no- dijo Inuyasha rotundamente mientras se ponía de pie- te quiero explicar lo que sucedió en verdad ese día, y también lo que pasó luego de que...bueno después de que te fueras

Kagome solo respiro hondo para que su respiración se tranquilizara, y lo miro, estaba dispuesta a escucharlo al fin y al cabo no perdía nada con hacerlo.

_**4 AÑOS ATRAS EN EL SENGOKU JIDAI...**_

- Vamos Kagome no te tardes- gritaba un joven Hanyou apoyado en la puerta de la cabaña de la anciana sacerdotisa de la aldea- si solo iremos a dar un paseo

El joven movía inquietamente su pie derecho, mientras esperaba a la mujer que dentro de dos días sería su esposa.

- ya voy Inu- dijo Kagome mientras colocaba su arco y su carcaj de flechas en su hombro, la chica de 18 años llevaba una minifalda color celeste y un jersey color blanca y unas zapatilla del mismo color, su cabello suelto como era costumbre- listo, adiós chicos, nos vemos!!

- adiós kagomecita- dijo el pequeño Shippo, mientras agitaba su pequeña manita en signo de despedida.

- ¡¡disfruten el paseo!!- dijo Sango sonriendo

- ¡¡Inuyasha no pierdas el tiempo!!- dijo Miroku con una mirada pícara, mientras Sango lo golpeaba y los aludidos se sonrojaban furiosamente y salían

- nunca cambiara- dijo Kagome acercándose a Inuyasha, y este paso una de sus manos por los hombros de ella

- pero, eso no importa- dijo colocando una mirada picara y buscando los labios de su novia- después de todo...nosotros...ya...

Kagome se coloco mas roja que el mismo aori de Inuyasha, y lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento fue separarse bruscamente de el y...

- ¡¡¡ABAJO!!! PERVERTIDO COMO DICES ESAS COSAS- grito mientras su novio quedaba estampado en el suelo.

- HAY TONTA PARA QUE TE ENOJAS- dijo mientras veía a Kagome alejarse - uy esa mujer...no puedo creer que me enamorara de ella

El paseo transcurrió tranquilo, vieron algunas cosas que les faltaban para la boda, después de todo habían decidido contraer el sagrado vínculo en la época Sengoku junto a sus amigos mas cercanos, con los cuales habían compartido mucho durante el tiempo que viajaron buscando los dichosos fragmentos de Shikon. Luego del matrimonio pedirían a la perla que el pozo pudiera transportar también a sus amigos, Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kirara ya que tenían pensado vivir en la época de Kagome, en donde se casarían con una ceremonia que estuviera presente su familia.

Pero a pesar de que no tuvieran un vínculo sagrado, Inuyasha y Kagome ya estaban casados, al menos por las leyes de los Youkai, ya que semanas antes ellos habían consumado su amor, y en ese instante el joven Hanyou la había marcado como suya, como su mujer, su compañera, su esposa; al menos eso declaraba el olor del cuerpo de Kagome el cual ya no era solo jazmín el cual lo caracterizaba si no que ahora se encontraba mezclado con el olor de Inuyasha el olor a bosque después de una lluvia, y no solo eso si no que ella en su cuello llevaba una media luna de color plateada, que se había formado producto de la mordida, marca, que Inuyasha le había hecho al finalizar aquel acto de amor.

- Kagome, no me digas que sigues enojada por lo de antes-dijo Inuyasha acercándose a la muchacha quien caminaba a varios pasos delante de el

- ya te dije que no estoy enojada-dijo Kagome sin mirarlo-solo estoy preocupada por la boda que es en dos días

- mujeres...-susurro el joven Hanyou- tranquilízate un poco, tenemos todo listo no se que tanto te preocupa

- pues me preocupa que algo se nos olvide- la joven se detuvo y volteo a verlo- ¿y si no sale bien? Inuyasha, yo quiero que todo sea perfecto

- y lo será, créeme-dijo el abrazándola- pero ahora es mejor que volvamos con los demás

La pareja se separo y tomados de la mano emprendieron el viaje de vuelta a la cabaña de la anciana, donde todos los esperaban, la noticia del matrimonio de Kagome e Inuyasha se difundió rápidamente por toda la era Sengoku tiempo después de que el Hanyou se lo propusiera a la joven sacerdotisa del futuro, y días después comenzaron a llegar los distintos obsequios que sus amigos le enviaron, como por ejemplo, los aldeanos

habían regalado todo lo que se necesitarían para la fiesta de matrimonio, el joven lobo Koga a pesar de estar muy deprimido por el compromiso de la que alguna vez fue su "mujer" le obsequio a la novia el vestido que ella utilizaría para la ceremonia, el cual era de color rosa, con pequeños diseños de flores de Sakura (cerezo), el vestido era estilo japonés antiguo, (ante aquello Inuyasha no dudo en tratar de asesinarlo, y Kagome en sonrojarse,

pero con unos cuantos abajos soluciono la situación) y al novio una advertencia de que lo mataría si le hacia daño a "su querida Kagome", Sango le regalo un peine con una mariposa de color púrpura y a Inuyasha un adorno para que colocara en la empuñadura de colmillo de acero el cual constaba de un colgante en forma de luna de color plateada con unas plumas de color rojo, Miroku le obsequio un pequeño brazalete de color rosa a la futura novia, y al Hanyou...bueno al Hanyou le regalo ciertos consejos para la noche de boda, Shippo regalo una corona de flores para la que había sido su madre adoptiva por todos esos años y para el hombre que a pesar de haber sido muy malo con el, pero igual lo quería le había regalado una pequeña pulsera de color roja y la anciana Kaede les obsequio a ambos la ceremonia del sagrado vinculo.

Los días pasaron muy rápido, tanto que casi ni se dieron cuenta que ya era el momento de la tan esperada ceremonia. El amanecer estaba haciendo su aparición en el Sengoku Jidai y los aldeanos ya estaban despiertos y haciendo los preparativos de la boda del siglo y la que seria después la fiesta de celebración; los aldeanos mas jóvenes de la aldea irrumpieron ruidosamente en la cabaña en donde dormían los novios y sus amigos, todos despertaron de sobresalto y los jóvenes tomaron bruscamente de los brazos a Inuyasha y lo sacaron a rastras de la cabaña ante la mirada atónita de todos y los gritos de protesta del joven Hanyou.

- es tradición aquí que el novio, en este caso Inuyasha, sea preparado por los aldeanos mas jóvenes en una cabaña distinta a la de la novia- comenzó a explicar la anciana Kaede- lo mismo ocurre con la novia, pero la cabaña en donde te preparan pequeña, es esta

- entonces iré a ayudar a mi querido amigo- dijo el monje Miroku colocándose de pie y saliendo, mientras Shippo lo seguía sonriente, al tiempo después unas aldeanas entraban corriendo y comenzaban a arreglar todo para Kagome, mientras ella solo miraba sorprendida y asustada la situación, su amiga Sango solo sonreía y la anciana salía de la cabaña.

- Amiga relájate - decía Sango mientras peinaba a Kagome- todo saldrá bien

- lo se...es solo que...-Kagome bajo la mirada algo nerviosa, todas las aldeanas ya se habían retirado- tengo un mal presentimiento

- tu tranquila, es mejor que vaya a buscar al novio- dijo una sonriente Sango- Miroku pronto debe de venir a buscarte

- OK - dijo ella sonriéndole

_**....................CON INUYASHA.............................**_

- ¡¡¡suéltenme!!!-Gritaba un Inuyasha desesperado- ¡¡¡que me dejen en paz!!!

- Amigo cálmate, si no, no podremos terminar de arreglarte- decía Miroku mientras hacia lo imposible por mantenerlo quieto- si no llamare a la señorita para que te mande al suelo

Inuyasha movió sus orejitas y se quedo estático, los aldeanos suspiraron tranquilos y continuaron con su trabajo, no tardaron mucho, los jóvenes salieron de la cabaña dejando al Hanyou y al joven monje solos.

- amigo estas apunto de convertirte en un hombre de familia- dijo Miroku dándole pequeños golpecitos en el hombro a su amigo

- si, lo se-dijo Inuyasha sonriendo- y seré el hombre mas feliz del mundo

- no lo dudo Inuyasha- el monje se encamino a la puerta- iré a buscar a la señorita Kagome, Sango debe de estar por llegar.

Inuyasha solo asintió, vio como su mejor amigo salía de la cabaña hasta que se encontró solo en el lugar, soltó un suspiro y una sonrisa adorno su rostro _"pronto seré el hombre mas feliz del mundo"_, pero en ese instante a su desarrollado olfato llego el aroma que le resultaba tan conocido para el pero que ya hace mucho no sentía _"no puede ser, y menos ahora"_ fue lo primero que pensó, aquel aroma, aquel olor a barro y huesos, a cadáver, era ella, su antiguo amor, Kikyo.

Inuyasha se puso rápidamente de pie _"no tardare"_ pensó mientras salía corriendo por la ventana de la cabaña, y a toda velocidad recorría el camino que daba hacia el bosque donde se encontraba el árbol sagrado, no supo cuanto demoro pero para el habían sido tan solo segundos. Frente a el se encontraba aquella sacerdotisa que hace tanto tiempo había sido su gran amor, ahora ella solo lo miro con una sonrisa en el rostro y el solo la miro sorprendido; mientras en la aldea la exterminadora entraba muy alegre en la cabaña donde el novio debía encontrarse pero se sorprendió al no encontrarse con Inuyasha.

- donde...donde esta- se pregunto mientras salía corriendo del lugar y buscaba a la anciana Kaede que se encontraba en el altar en el centro de la aldea junto con Shippo- ¡¡¡¡Anciana Kaede!!!!

- niña que sucede- dijo la anciana sacerdotisa mientras veía como Sango corría hacia ella

- Sango que te pasa- dijo Shippo saltando en frente de ella, quien iba vestida con un elegante kimono de color verde

- Inuyasha...Inuyasha no esta- dijo mientras el pequeño y la sacerdotisa se asustaron, pensaron lo peor, dieron el aviso a algunos aldeanos para que lo buscaran, y que no avisaran a Kagome, Kouga había llegado hace un rato y al escuchar que el no se encontraba su sangre hirvió y comenzó a alterarse pero no se movió de su lugar.

Mientras tanto en el interior del bosque donde se encontraban Inuyasha y Kikyo.

- ¡que haces aquí Kikyo!- grito Inuyasha mientras se acercaba a Kikyo- estoy apunto de casarme con Kagome

- ¿ Acaso, no puedo venir a dar mis felicitaciones a la feliz pareja?- dijo Kikyo sarcásticamente mientras acorto la distancia con el Hanyou- aunque la verdad me interesaba mas felicitarte a ti

Inuyasha se puso nervioso, Kikyo se acercaba peligrosamente hacia el, hasta que ella se abrazo a Inuyasha y por mas que el joven Hanyou trato de zafarse no pudo.

- Kikyo suéltame-Inuyasha hacia lo imposible por soltarse- que es lo que quieres en realidad

- llevarte conmigo mi amado Inuyasha- ella lo miro a los ojos- o no dudare en matar a mi copia barata intento de sacerdotisa.

El tono de Kikyo era frío e Inuyasha quedo de piedra - me estas amenazando- susurro con dificultad

- tómalo como quieras - ella se acerco peligrosamente hacia sus labios- pero tu decides o te vienes conmigo o ella se muere

Inuyasha se asusto _"no lo soportaría...no soportaría verla morir...no me queda mas que...pero..." _Kikyo acorto la distancia y rozo los labios del Hanyou, el solo abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras con sus manos trataba de cortar aquel beso pero en ese momento el aroma de la mujer que amaba llegaba a su nariz y se percato que sobre ellos se encontraban las serpientes caza almas de Kikyo, eso significaba que todos sabrían lo que sucedía, esto era una trampa y el cayo al instante, tiempo después su amada apareció por entre los árboles. Al poco tiempo ellos ya se habían despedido y Kagome había salido corriendo para irse por el pozo para nunca mas volver, y el se quedaba en el bosque solo con Kikyo y junto a ellos se quedaban Miroku y Koga esperando una explicación, este ultimo aguantándose las ganas de matarlo.

- Ya obtuve lo que quería- dijo Kikyo ante la mirada atónita de los presentes

- pero si tu...-comenzó diciendo Inuyasha mientras la miraba sorprendido- me dijiste que...

- y me creíste...Inuyasha, como siempre tan ingenuo…yo nunca volvería por ti... menos por un hibrido- todos los que se encontraban presenciando la situación quedaron sorprendidos- mi misión era separarte de esa mujer, y ahora ella no hace mas que odiarte.

- ¡¡¡dijiste que la matarías si yo no me iba contigo!!!- el gritaba desesperado con lagrimas en los ojos

- ya te lo dije tu fuiste el que me creyó...Inuyasha tan inocente- ella pensaba irse, las serpientes se acercaron, el joven lobo y el monje se acercaron para detenerla pero en ese instante ella soltó un grito de dolor.

Inuyasha se encontraba muy enojado, en ese momento el odio por Kikyo era más grande que su propio orgullo, que el propio respeto que le tenia a ella por ser un ser sagrado, por ser la mujer que un día en el pasado fue la que estuvo en su corazón, y lo único que atino a hacer, fue atravesar el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa con sus propias manos, mientras que los chicos solo lo observaron con sorpresa.

- nunca...nunca te lo perdonare- dijo el Hanyou mientras lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas y el cuerpo de la mujer se hacia polvo delante de sus ojos.

- es mejor que corras - dijo Koga mas tranquilo- sino no, no lograras alcanzarla

- Koga tiene razón Inuyasha- dijo Miroku acercándose a su amigo- todavía tienes tiempo

Inuyasha solo asintió y salio corriendo en dirección al pozo, pero ahí solo se encontraba, Sango, Shippo, y la anciana Kaede, sin olvidar a Kirara, ella se había ido, para ya nunca mas volver; al instante Sango corrió hacia el y lo golpeo, Inuyasha no se defendió se dejo golpear _"me lo merezco, ¡¡¡soy un idiota!!!" _las palabras pasaban por su mente pero antes de que su mejor amiga lo volviera a golpear Miroku la detuvo.

­- El no tubo la culpa mi querida Sango- dijo mientras Shippo comenzaba a gritar entre sollozos

- ¡¡¡pero si el se estaba besando con Kikyo!!!-

- pero fue un engaño- Koga hacia su aparición- déjenlo explicar

_**4 años después en el SENGOKU JIDAI.**_

- eso fue lo que paso- termino de contar Inuyasha mientras delante de el Kagome dejaba de hipar y miraba hacia el suelo- créeme yo no quería hacerte daño, lo hice por tu bien...solo que…

- solo que te engañaron- termino la frase Kagome- pero aun así...debiste de pensar en mi...debiste de confiar en mi y mis poderes...yo podía detenerla y tu lo sabias muy bien Inuyasha.

- pero...- _"que no entiende que me preocupe...y no sabia que hacer"-_

- pero nada...eres un tonto Inuyasha...no, no te perdono...y sabes porque- ella lo miraba fríamente- porque no tuviste la cara para decirme todo en ese momento...porque no te diste cuenta que me hizo peor el no estar a tu lado...me hiciste mucho daño.

- pero Kagome yo...- Inuyasha se había puesto de pie y se acerco a la joven sacerdotisa del futuro- por favor

- lo siento pero no- ella se volteo y comenzó a caminar hacia la aldea-

- pero ese niño que esta en la cabaña es mi hijo aunque no lo quieras así- dijo el nervioso y aguantándose las ganas de gritar y maldecir a los cuatro vientos- y al menos quiero conocerlo bien y…pasar tiempo…pasar tiempo con el.

- me quedare lo suficiente para que disfrutes junto a tu hijo- dijo ella sin voltearse además...yo si estoy feliz de que sea tu hijo.

Inuyasha sonrío, después de todo tenia una oportunidad, pero inmediatamente esa sensación de felicidad se desvaneció, su mundo se vino abajo y su corazón se rompió cuando la escucho decir- pero...nadie lo sabrá…nadie se enterara de que Alexander es tu hijo…es mejor así.

Bien disculpen la tardanza pero los estudios me tienen atareada

aqui les dejo el capitulo y espero les haya gustado y les agradesco a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews ya que sus comentarios

me dan mucho animo para continuar la historia

y obviamente tambien agradesco a los que leen pero no dejan comentario

muchas gracias por pasarse y los espero en el proximo capitulo por el mismo canal xD


	6. AVISO!

Ola! Bueno pido disculpas por no subir capitulos en mucho tiempo...eh tenido problemas personales y no e tenido mucho tiempo, pues lo otro es que recibi un mensaje que el fanfiction no estaba bien escrito y otras cosas por lo cual deje de escribir; pero tambien recibi muchos mas de los que esperaba que querian que continuara asi que creo que pronto subire alguno.

Muchas Gracias a todos los lectores que me dejan sus reviews un beso y cuidense

Y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo ^w^


	7. Ella esta viva

**Crepúsculo de Primavera**

**Capitulo 6**

**Ella esta viva**

- **Como que es mejor asi...**-pensaba Inuyasha, miro directamente a Kagome- **No tengo otra opción, ¿Cierto?**

- **No, esta es mi decisión Inuyasha y no me harás cambiar de opinión** – dijo con un tono decidido Kagome.

Esta emprendió el camino hacia la cabaña en la aldea, mientras un Inuyasha cabizbajo la seguía, pensando en todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo, nunca imagino que ese día iba a volver a ver a su amada Kagome a la cual dejo ir por una estupidez, y no tan solo eso si no que también se enteraría de que era padre...-_POR DIOS TENGO UN HIJO_- se repetía mentalmente el hanyou, aun no podía creerlo pero el solo hecho de que después de un rato llegaran a la aldea e Inuyasha alzara la vista y ver a la hija de Sango y Miroku jugar junto con Shippo y aquel pequeño que cambio su vida le hizo creerlo.

Alex era tan ágil como Inuyasha, y su apariencia era...bueno...era la viva imagen de el, como no creer que aquel mocoso era su hijo...-_Soy padre_- penso al fin.

Los chicos obsevaban como sus amigos volvían de su conversación, y Sango se percato de la que fue su mejor amiga por tanto tiempo tenia los ojos rojos, ella con un suspiro los llamo a comer.

Ya dentro de la cabaña, todo era un silencio, a excepción de los dos mas pequeños que comentaban lo diferente que eran los juegos entre las épocas...la comida paso sin ningún cambio, despues de terminar Shippo rompió el silencio.

**-¿Y...como es que después de tanto tiempo el pozo se volvio a activar? **– pregunto

Nadie dijo nada, nadie sabia lo que habia ocurrido, era totalmente raro y la razón era mas que desconocida.

-**La verdad es que nose, el día que me fui del Sengoku selle el pozo, y por ende solo yo podia liberlarlo de el** – dijo Kagome observando a todos los presentes

-**Que extraño** – susurro un pensativo Miroku

-**Y si..**.-comenzó diciendo Sango- **no, es imposible**

-**Que cosa** – pregunto Inuyasha con un tono de curiosidad- **habla**

Sango se puso nerviosa, no sabia si decir o no su opinión, se incomodo en su asiento pero después de un suspiro y darse fuerzas hablo:

-**y si fuera Kikyo la que rompiera ese sello... después de todo eres su reencarnación-** Sango enseguida se arrepintió de lo que dijo al ver como la cara de su amiga y la de Inuyasha cambiaban, Inuyasha de trizteza y dolor y Kagome a una de odio y pena.

**-Etto..**.-susurro Shippo-

-**IMPOSIBLE**- pego el grito Inuyasha poniéndose de pie bruscamente haciendo saltar a los presentes y haciendo que los pequeños se incomodaran en sus futones- **ELLA ESTA MUERTA...YO LA MATE...LO OLVIDAN**

Todo fue silencion otra vez, nadie se atrevía a hablar por miedo a que Inuyasha se enojara aun mas, pero la que se arriesgo fue Kagome

- **si revivió una vez...puede que lo haga denuevo...pero con que motivo**- dijo ella ignorando el hecho de lo ocurrido en el pasado- **lo que no entiendo es que con que motivo me trajo a mi si su misión era...**

-**que tu y yo no estubieramos juntos**- le interrupción el joven peliplateado mas tranquilo

Todos comenzaron a analizar la situacion en su cabeza, pensando cada posibilidad pero nada les cuadraba, ¿por que alejar a Kagome de Inuyasha y luego de 4 años juntarlos?...y ¿por que razón revivir a Kikyo?...o que otra razón podria existir para que el pozo se abriera nuevamente...era un gran lio y tenían que encontrar una razon pronto por que todo lo que habia sucedido ese dia no era solo una mera coincidensia o casualidad de la vida.

Se adentro la noche y el grupo decision ir a dormir y dejar el tema para luego, Sango y Miroku dormian abrazados y Kagome los observaba con algo de envidia solo suspiro y se recosto – nunca pense que algun dia volveria a este lugar – penso antes de caer en los brazos de morfeo.

Inuyasha observaba como la mujer que tanto extraño y añoro voler a ver, dormia, su mirada recorria el cuerpo de la joven pero...su mirada se desio en un segundo al ver que no muy lejos de ella dormia el mocoso que ese dia habia salvado y que en un segundo se convirtio en su hijo...los desees de decirle a todos que el era su cachorro, el fruto del amor que una vez existio entre el y Kagome era Alexander, pero la condicion de ella se lo impedia y solo debia aguantar esas ganas, por mas que doliera...era verdad...eran identicos, no cabia duda que era hijo suyo, una sonrisa aparecio en su rostro, y con esa imagen se durmio.

Al otro dia, la mañana fue tranquila el tema no se habia tocado pero si los chicos le preguntaban a su amiga todo lo que habia hecho en esos cuatro años que ella los habia dejado, mientras los pequeños jugaban con los otros niños de la aldea los mayores decidieron abordar el tema.

- **Es extraño** – comenzó Kagome – **me preocupa que esta situacion se vuelva grave y le ocurra algo a Alex**

- **Yo lo ****protegeré** – dijo Inuyasha ante la mirada de todos, el solo se sonrojo y agrego – **después de todo es solo un niño no? Jejejeje**

Todos sonrieron ante la respuesta de el, Kagome sintio un alivio en su pecho y recordo cuando el juro protejerla por sobre todos y sonrio.

**-¡MAMA!** – El grito de Alex inundo el lugar, todos miraron hacia donde se habia oido el grito y Kagome comenzo a correr gritando el nombre de su hijo, los chicos la siguieron.

Al llegar se encontraron con que Alex estaba siendo raptado por un gigante peludo, el pequeño pataleaba y lloraba gritaba llamando a su mama, Kagome se asusto miro para todos lados pero no encontro nada que le sirviera de arco, sango llevaba su boomerang y lo lanzo, pero la enorme bestia lo esquivo facilmente, Miroku lanzo pergaminos sagrados pero nada ocurrio, la pequeña Sakura se escondio detras de Kirara mientras lloraba de miedo, Inuyasha gruño de ira y se abalanzo encontra de la bestia con su colmillo de acero, pero este fue repelido por un campo de energia.

- **que fue eso** – grito Inuyasha mientras se levantaba del piso

- **Es un campo de energia-** dijo Miroku

-**Jajajajaja no podran contra mi**! – grito la bestia mientras daba un zarpazo en la tierra haciendola temblar-** denme la perla y lo dejare ir!**

Los chicos mientras se establecian despues del temblor, se sorprendieron por la peticion, a era segunda vez que pedian la perla. Kagome se desepero, miro a Shippo y le pidio que se transformara en arco, este le obedecio, tomo el baculo de Miroku ante la mirada de sorpresa de el y apunto a la bestia.

- _Hace mucho que no hago esto_ – penso con miedo- _pero debo hacerlo por mi hijo_

Fijo su vista en aquel gigante, concentro toda su fuerza y su valor y sus deseos de salvar al pequeño fruto de amor entre ella y el hanyou, tiritaba de nervios mientras veia como Inuyasha y Sango hacian esfuerzos en vano de salvar al pequeño, Kagome cerro los oojos con fuerza, y los volvio a abrir de golpe con mucha determinacion.

-**YO TENGO LA PERLA VEN POR MI** – todos la voltearon a ver, lla bestia sonrio lanzo lejos a Sango e Inuyasha estaba listo para recibir a su hijo cuando Kagome lanzara esa flecha

-**Estúpida Sacerdotiza me han dicho que no haz peleado en años, como piensas atacarme ahora?** – dijo este mientras se acercaba a kagome

- **COMO!** – grito ella poniendose otra vez nerviosa

- **HAZLO! CONFIA EN TI!** –grito Inuyasha

Kagome se sobresalto, e hizo caso al hanyou recordo la primera vez que lanzo una flecha y sonrio –_esta vez es por mi pequeño_- susurro y lanzo el baculo, una luz violeta invadio el lugar y este quedo incrustado en la frente de la bestia, solto el agarre de su mano y Alex caia e Inuyasha salto para tomarlo entre sus brazos, al tocar tierra alex le dio las gracias y corrio hacia donde se encontraba su madre y un Shippo transformado en su forma original.

- **Lo lograste mami**! – dijo el pequeño, todos los presentes la felicitaron y ella agradecio a Inuyasha por la ayuda, este solo le respondio con –**khe!** – y sonrojado, pero ambos sonreian

La bestia empezo a desvanecerse y en su lugar quedo el baculo de Miroku y un monito de papel, los chicos al ver esto se sorprendieron y recordaron una de las batallas que tubieron años atras.

-** esto es..**.-dijo Sango

- **Obra de una sacerdotiza** – termino Miroku

- **Entonces?** – pregunto Shippo

- **Y no de cualquiera** – susurro con tono de pena Inuyasha

- **A que te refieres Inuyasha** – dijo Kagome mirandolo

- **es verdad** – dijo Shippo- **huele a barro y huesos**

Todos se miraron eso siginificaba solo una cosa, y todos los presentes lo pensaron bajaron la cabeza y Kagome e Inuyasha apretaron los puños, ella estaba devuelta, por mas que fuera imposible ella habia vuelto, su pesadilla, la mujer que tanto daño causo, la mujer que los separo, la persona que impidio que Inuyasha se enterara que tenia un hijo...ella...la sacerdotiza...Kikyo habia vuelto.

* * *

Disculpen la espera, ya di algunas razones en el capitulo anterior pero aqui esta espero les agrade

muchas gracias a las personas que dejan sus reviews ^w^

un beso y nos vemos en el prox capitulo


End file.
